


Till we meet again

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: It-Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is sad, Funeral, M/M, R.I.P Harry Anderson, Richie is dead, Sad, They're all in their early to mid sixties, the losers offer comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak thought that they'd be together forever, that was until Richie had died unexpectedlyEddie watched the casket lower into the ground and felt a wave of tears flow down his cheek





	Till we meet again

Eddie stood next to the losers and watched as Richie's casket was lowered down into the ground

They had gotten married just two years ago and thought they'd have the rest of their lives together. Eddie had returned home one evening to find Richie laying lifeless on the couch In the front room 

The doctors had said that Richie died of natural causes whilst sleeping, Eddie had been heartbroken that his husbands last few hours alive had spent without Eddie by his side.

Mike stood with his arm around Eddie's shoulder to try and offer him some comfort but it didn't work, Eddie loved Richie so much and now he was gone 

The inscription on the headstone read 

Richard "Richie" Tozier  
14 October 1952-16 April 2018   
Beloved husband, friend and comedian, gone but not forgotten 

Eddie watched as the casket was placed in the ground, as he watched he felt a wave of tears come rushing down his cheeks.

As the losers left the cemetery they all turned and engaged in a group hug

"I'll always be here for you Eddie" Mike said 

"So will we" added Stan and Bill 

"Us too" said Ben and Bev

"Thanks guys" Eddie whimpered

~

Later that night Eddie sat on the bed that he and Richie used to share. They two of them had had many fun times here, now only Eddie would be in it 

He looked down at the third finger of his left hand that now housed Richies wedding ring as well as his

Eddie lay down on the bed and cried, he missed Richie so much

The day they had gotten married Richie leaned across to Eddie and said 

"I love you so so much eds and I'll never stop"

Eddie cried at the memory he was never going to hear Richie's sweet voice or see his cute face or hold and kiss him ever again

Eddie cried cried into the pillow choking out an 

"I love you too Richie"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this work to Harry Anderson who played the adult Richie in the 1990 IT poor Harry died yesterday at 65 
> 
> R.I.P Harry Anderson   
>  14 October 1952-16 April 2018


End file.
